Reila x All But A Memory
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: A story about how Reila's little sister, best friend and boyfriend Ruki all move on with thier lives after Reila's death. To do that, they try taking the GazettE on a roadtrip before going to Reila's memorial. Rated T for some sexual ref. RukixOC KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**_**First of all, so I don't have to translate every single word the people say, let's just pretend that everytime the people speak, they're speaking Japanese. Because, let's face it, Ruki's english sucks. (As does Kai's, Reita's and everyone else) The words that are meant to be spoken in english will be bold and underlined. **_

_**Second of all, I know where the guys' birthplaces are, as in the prefectures (kind of like states in Japan) where they were born in. I don't know which town/city they lived in, so we'll just go with the prettiest name I pick! **_

_**Third of all, no flaming for this story. My friend Moriko has been begging me for it and I finally gave in. It's not about Reila, completely. Sorry. It's about her little sister (which, of course, probably didn't exist) and her best friend (who also didn't exist), trying to get by after her death.**_

_**And...I have no idea who Reila is. Ruki isn't my bff (haha, I wish) and he hasn't told me about her. I just heard a rumor that sounded interesting, suggesting that the song **_**Reila**_** was written for Ruki's ex-girlfriend that had committed suicide. I'm not saying it's true, cause God knows, but I thought it'd be interesting to put with the story. **_

_**I tried to make it as much like the guys and their lives as I could. Reviews, comments and praising is excepted. :) So is constructive critisism. But flaming is frowned upon!**_

_**I don't own GazettE, Reila, Japan (cause they won't sell. D: ) or...anything else. :) **_

_**All record company's: Except PSC, are probably made up. Peace and Smile Company is real. J-Glam is also real. :D**_

_**For Reference: **_

_**Ruki: Matsumoto Takenori**_

_**Uruha: Takshima Kouyou**_

_**Aoi: Shiroyama Yuu**_

_**Reita: Suzuki Akira**_

_**Kai: Uke Yukata**_

_**Domo Arigato, **_

_**xxxxx Amaya Arashi **_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: Timeline. **

Aurora walked into the house at 4:30 PM after school, just like every other school day. She shurgged her jacket off her shoulders and hung it on the rack as she slid off her shoes and put them with all the other shoes beside the door. It was cold today in Kanagawa, for some reason.

"Hello?" She called, her voice echoing in the halls. "Anybody home?"

There was only silence. She sighed.

It was strange. Usually Reila was home by now. Sometimes she dragged Takenori, her boyfriend, and Natsu, her best friend, with her. Maybe her and Takenori had went out after school...

The thought of Takenori made Aurora giggle as she walked up the stairs. He was so cute. Of course, he was only her height, maybe a centimeter or two taller, and she usually didn't like short guys. But he was cute beyond all reasoning. And his eyes were _beautiful._

Sure, it was the typical sibling relationship with Relia and Aurora, Aurora having the biggest crush on her older sisters boyfriend. But she'd assure you, she wasn't planning on snatching Take-kun anytime soon. And she was definatly sure he wouldn't be straying either...

Then again, Reila was incredibly beautiful. She had that long, dark wavy hair that even when she had it up, it fell to her waist. Her eyes were amazing and bright, even though when she got depressed they lost that light. She was the kindest, sweetest person someone could ask for.

As Aurora was walking up the stairs, smiling to herself, there was a knock on the door that had her turning on her heel and whistling as she rushed to answer it.

"Takenori-san?" She raised an eyebrow, looking around for her sister but finding her nowhere.

Takenori was still clad in his soccer uniform, a little sweaty and breathing heavily as he grinned at her.

"Hey, Neko-chan."

She grimaced. "Don't call me that."

He laughed. "I'm just kidding with you. Is Reila home?"

"Uh, no, I thought she was with you." Aurora shook her head.

There was a sudden burst of loud music from upstairs and they both looked up.

"Oh-kay..." Aurora scratched her head. "Guess she is home. Come on in."

He shrugged and stepped inside before removing his cleats.

Aurora lead him up the stairs, throwing her bookbag in front of her room before walking towards Reila's room at the end of the hall.

"_Reila-chan?_" She called in a sing-song voice.

She sighed as she knocked on the door. No answer.

She reached for the door-knob.

The moment she touched that coppery surface, she knew something was wrong. Like, ESP or something.

She froze.

"Rory-chan?" Takenori nudged her arm.

She snapped out of it, smiling shyly over her shoulder at him before twisting the door-knob. When the door opened, the loud noise of X-Japan filled their ears.

They looked for Reila...

And there she was, face down and lying in a pool of her own blood on the floor. There was a sharp kitchen knife in her hands, her wrists brutally cut open and still bleeding.

"Reila!"

Rory screamed as her and Takenori raced forward.

In the process of trying to get to her sister, Auroro knocked over the stereo and it clattered to the floor, _Endless Rain_ coming to a complete hault.

Takenori was beside her as she dropped to her knees in the blood. He touched her shoulder.

"Relia?" He asked, shaking her a little.

He flipped her over and they both winced when her lifeless eyes gazed up at them.

"No..." Rory sobbed, her cheeks wet. "Onii-chan..."

"Reila!" Takenori yelled, shaking her limp body. "Damn it, Reila, wake up!"

"Takenori!" Rory's shaking hands grabbed his wrists. "Please don't..."

He looked over at her, beginning to reach for her, but she reached for Reila instead.

Takenori snapped out of it and belatedly checked for a pulse as his tears streamed down his face. None. She wasn't breathing. It was hopeless.

"Go call the police." He whispered to Rory.

"What's the point?" Rory sobbed. "She's dead. Fucking dead. My sisters dead."

"I know that!" He yelled.

She flinched.

Rory didn't say another word. She stood, blood dripping off her brand new designer jeans. She ran to the living room and grabbed the phone, dialing slowly.

In the process, she unbuttoned her pants and ripped them off, throwing them against the wall.

"Hello, police department, what's your emergency?"

Rory sobbed. "My sister comitted suicide."

That was the day her sister died. That was the day everything changed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory stood beside Natsu at the funeral. Natsu held the girl in her arms as Rory cried on her shoulder. Kira and Kouyou were at her side. Akira had his hand on her shoulder, keeping her steady as Rory's mother spoke.

She felt tears behind her eyes, but she didn't dare cry. Not in front of Rory. Not in front of Reila.

Yet again, Natsu looked around.

And, yet again, he was nowhere to be found.

After the police got to Reila's house and taken his statement, Takenori had disappeared. Akira said he was at his house, hiding in his room. Natsu always shook her head, expecting better of him. And now he wasn't there...At her funeral. It was disgraceful.

Kouyou rubbed a hand on her back and she remembered her friends prescence. Akira, Kouyou, Takenori and Reila had been her friends. Reila her best friend. They would always be there for her. Even Reila was there...

__

Why?

Her mind suddenly screamed. _Why did you leave?_

Reila was usually a strong person. Sometimes she got depressed, but she didn't stay in her funk long. She usually got over it quickly, especially when Takenori or Rory was around. But she had done _this._ She had killed herself.

Natsu knew she had always been the stronger one in thier friendship, always there for Reila and listening to her problems, but Reila should've never resorted to this...

Natsu sniffed as she remembered what Reila's last words were to her. She had gone over them over and over, realizing she should've known this was coming.

Akira's hand tightened on her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on her forehead, like he always did. It was comforting. Like a brotherly gesture that had her nuzzling her head into his strong chest.

Those last words..._Take care of Rory-chan, will you?_

_Yeah, sure._ Natsu had raised an eyebrow.

_See ya tomorrow!_ Reila hadn't said smiled as she walked out of the English As A Second Language classroom.

_Uh-huh. See ya._

So she had went off to her locker, breaking up the fight between Akira and Kouyou that had been boiling. Why did she always have to be thier mother, honestly?

Natsu closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips_."Reila..."_She whispered, only loud enough for herself to hear.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Rory saw Takenori's car pull into graduation. She tightened her jacket and narrowed her eyes at him.

Two weeks. Two weeks he hadn't said a word, he hadn't called, hadn't went to school for the most part, and he didn't come to Reila's would've been graduating today...

Rory pushed the thought out of her head and she walked up and pulled on Takenori's shoulder.

"Hey, stranger." She said coldly, shivering a little.

"Rory-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Seeing if you would show." She said through her chattering teeth.

"You're going to freeze to death." He said, shrugging off his jacket and putting it over her shoulders.

"Takenori, where have you been?" She demanded.

He looked at the ground, his eyes full of grief.

"You weren't at her funeral." Rory said softly.

"I was." He said quickly. "But I didn't want anyone to see me."

"Natsu-chan was angry." Rory sighed. "I was worried. Are you okay?"

"Of course..." He said roughly.

"Take-san, we're all hurting." She said. "You don't have to hurt alone. You don't have to be so scared full of silence..."

He shook his head. "If I want to keep to myself, I can."

"You can." She nodded and she reached out and touched his shoulder. "But you don't have to."

"I have to get to graduation." He said stiffly. "Keep the jacket. Good-bye, Neko-chan."

She didn't even try to tell him not to call her that horrible name. She tried to speak long enough to tell him to wait, not to leave her. But he kept walking, not turning back.

She felt frosty tears on her cheeks as she realized her Reila's Takenori was gone. He had left with her.

But Rory wouldn't give up. She'd bring Takenori back from the dead, ressurect him, if you will. No matter how long it took.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takenori stopped soccer. He never touched the soccer ball again. Instead, he disappeared for long periods of time with his "bands."

Natsu mainly hung with Rory as Akira and Kouyou went along with him, to make sure he didn't off himself. Rory had finished high school, graduating a year after Reila would have. She didn't go to college. She took up guitar, already knowing how to play piano, and Natsu taught her.

In no time, the girl was writing songs. Amazing songs that only the two of them understood, with beautiful piano and guitar parts. Natsu had supplied the bass and drum parts, already knowing how to play them a bit, learning from Akira how to play bass and just hitting away at the drums until she got it right. When they had somehow recorded one of her songs, it was pretty good.

"I like it." Akira nodded, Kouyou agreeing.

"A little emo, but good."

"Ya think?" Natsu smiled down at where Rory was sleeping on the couch, passed out next to her guitar. "She's doing good. What about Takenori?"

Kouyou shrugged. "He's okay. Takenori is Takenori. Emo as ever, shy as ever, short as ever. He still refuses to come and see her though."

He nodded to Rory.

"Will he go see Reila?" Natsu asked.

"No." Akira shook his head.

Natsu sighed. "I hope he's okay."

"He should be." Akira said. "The band's doing okay."

"I still can't believe you named it something as boring as Gazette." Natsu shook her head. "Honestly."

"Hey, don't diss." Kouyou stuck his tongue out at her.

"How's Yune and Aoi?" Natsu as she stood and walked over to pick up Rory's guitar and placing it in the stand.

"Boring and hyper." Akira scratched the back of his head. "Yune's thinking about leaving, but Aoi's trying to talk him out of it. And someone's been sneaking Aoi sugar, because I swear he's gotten more energetic."

"I blame Takenori." Natsu snickered.

"Doesn't everybody?" Kouyou chuckled.

"Yeah." She nodded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory threw the phone at the wall.

"Damn it!" She said as it shattered against it.

"What is it?" Natsu asked walking in, a panicked look in her eyes.

"Takenori, the bastard..." She cried, wiping her eyes. "The first time he's called me in four years and he only tells me he's leaving!"

"What? Leaving? For where?" Natsu asked.  
"Tokyo." Rory muttered. "They got signed again."

"To which label?" Natsu asked as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"PS somthing..." She said. "I hate him."

"No, you don't." Natsu sighed. "He's just being Takenori. You know him. Besides, you know he'll be okay. Gazette's doing really good."

"I know..." She swallowed hard. "I miss him so much."

"I know you do." Natsu walked up and put her arms around her friend. "But we've got to learn to deal with things. You know, that producer called about your demo."

"What? Really?" Rory looked up at Natsu with glassy eyes.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to hear more." Natsu patted Rory's back. "You never know, you might be getting signed soon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Who knows." Rory sighed. "Tokyo's a big city, Nat-chan."

"No, duh." Natsu muttered. "He's gotta be here somewhere."

"Well, you have fun looking." Rory rolled her eyes. "I have a photoshoot to get to."

"Alright, alright!" Natsu ran after Rory to the car. "You popstars and your photoshoots."

"I'm not a popstar." Rory argued as she got into the passengerside door. "I'm a solo artist. There's difference."

"Hardly." Natsu smiled from the drivers seat. "Let's get going."

When she turned on the care they froze.

"Reila."

They both looked at the radio as the music started up. They glanced at each other, not believing thier ears. Natsu knew Takenori's voice when she heard it. And she was definatly hearing it now.

"After meeting, how many wounds are needed just for support? When you are harsh, other people learn from it. Reality in the eye of the burning, scar you full of silence-"

Rory hit the radio off. She stared out the wind-sheild.

"Rory?" Natsu whispered.

"We have to go." Rory said roughly.

"Right." Natsu nodded.

Rory bit her lip as she stared at the unbelievable traffic and pedestrians.

He had used her line. "Scar you full of silence," she had said it back in the parking lot, during graduation. The last time she had seen him face to face. She still had his jacket at the apartment, though it smelled nothing like him anymore.

She wanted to see him again.

PSC label, eh? She'd call them up this afternoon...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takenori ran a hand through his hair. His friends, his bandmates were behind him, as he walked towards the conference room. Today was supposed to be his day off. Hell, he was supposed to have a whole month off. What the hell did thier manager need so bad that he had to pull him out of his sleeping time to tell them?

"Take-chan, I'm tired." Yuu whined.

"Yuu, he's going to hit you if you call him that again this early in the morning." Yutaka warned him, like the mother goose he was.

"Yuta-chan, I'm tired." Yuu whined again.

"Ugh, Aoi!" Akira groaned, using the guitarist's fake name. "Quit it. Please? I can't stand it when you whine."

"Akira-chan, I'm tired." Yuu smirked.

Akira glared at him.

"This better be fucking good." Takenori said through gritted teeth.

He swung the door to the conference room open, and stopped dead.

Rory was standing there, with her sunglasses on, tapping her foot as she glanced at her watch. She looked a lot better from when he had seen her last time. Her burgundy hair was longer, wavyier, just like her sisters had been. Her skin was a little pale, but he was guessing it was the make-up.

Natsu was sitting on the couch, sunglasses also on and earbuds in her ears and she tapped her foot and bobbed her head to the beat.  
"Natsu-chan!" Akira and Kouyou said at the same time, as they ran towards thier old friend and attack-hugged her.

Natsu's eyes went wide until she realized it was then, then she only laughed and hugged them back.

"Rory." Takenori choked.

"Rory-chan!" Yuu ran up and hugged her.

"Aoi-san." Rory laughed a little. "Hey."

Takenori swallowed hard. He ran a hand through his blond hair again, trying to straighten it.

He'd almost forgotten it was the beginning of May again.

"Take-san, do I not get a hug?" She asked, smiling as she took off her glasses and revealed those bright blue eyes. "Six years is a long time."

"It is." Takenori grinned weakly as he walked up and hugged her.

She nearly grabbed him and crushed him to her. She closed her eyes as she took in the scent of him. After all this time, it still hadn't changed.

"I missed you." She said into his shoulder, surprised to find her voice breaking.

"Aw, Neko-chan..." Takenori pressed his lips to her hair, liking the sandlewood scent of it.

"Ugh." She sniffed, rolling her eyes as she pulled back from him. "Takenori, you're so persistant."

Across the room, Kouyou was bouncing with excitement as Akira kept on trying to steal Natsu's iPod.

"What'da we got here?" He said as he finally snatched it. "I see, X, Luna Sea...Still never change. Miyavi? Nice. Who are all these people?"

"English artists." She smiled. "I'm fluent in French and English now."

"Nuh-uh, say something." Akira tested her.

"**Akira-chan, you're so stupid. You probably don't even know what I'm saying.**" She giggled.

"I heard stupid in there somewhere." He grimaced. "And I know what that means."

Natsu laughed, glancing back to where the other guy stood, leaning against the wall, giving them thier moment.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"Yutaka. Slash Kai." Akira laughed.

"Hey! Yutaka-san!" She called. "Come here!"

He raised an eyebrow, but obeyed.

"Hi." She waved. "I'm Natsu. You looked lonely. Are you the drummer that replaced Yune?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Cool!" She smiled. "Never liked him anyways."

"Yutaka is like our mother." Kouyou snickered.

"Ah, well, we have that in common." Natsu laughed. "I used to have to babysit these guys in high school. It was horrible. Ugh."

She shivered at the memory before pinching both thier cheeks.

"But now they've all grown up!" She sniffed playfully. "I feel so old!"

Akira rolled his eyes. "Drama queen."

"Watch it, mister." Natsu narrowed her eyes. "You might be all grown up, but I can still slam you into a locker."

Yutaka laughed.

Rory watched them from across the room. "You know, I heard Reila the other day. I liked the 30 to 45 seconds I heard of it. You used my line. And my piano melody."

"Oh, sorry." He shrugged. "Guess I should've asked you."  
She laughed. "I don't mind. I just wanted to know if you were, you know, still scared full of silence."

"Not so much." He half smiled. "Time heals a little."

"Hmm." She nodded. "You manager tells me your off for a month. You know Reila's memorial is two weeks from now."

"Yeah..." He looked down.

"Me and Natsu were planning on a little road trip." Rory half-smiled. "I was wondering if you would come with us."

"I can't...I...have to...my dogs." He struggled for an excuse.

"Your manager's taking them over to your mom's house as we speak." She smirked. "I'm clever. And I have you trapped, Take-san. You're not running away from me again."

He looked up at her, his eye soft. "I'm sorry."

"The past." She waved it off before calling over to the guys. "Akira! Kouyou! Wanna go on a road trip?"

"We don't have anything better to do." Akira shrugged. "Sure."

"I wanna go!" Yuu said loudly.

"Sure, sure, Yuu." Rory giggled.

"Hey, Yutaka, you should come, too." Natsu suggested. "It could be a good chance to clear your musical mind. And I might need help taking care of all these teenagers."

"We are not teenagers." Akira argued.

"I'm older than him." Yuu claimed.

"So, wanna come?" Natsu looked hopeful.

Yutaka sighed, smiling and making Natsu do a double-take.

Boy that boy had a smile.

"Sure." He nodded.

****

_Comments:_

_Not all the chapters are going to be this long. Promise. This one's just long cause of the whole time-line thing. XD hope you liked. Review, please!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you forgot: **

_**For Reference: **_

_**Ruki: Matsumoto Takenori**_

_**Uruha: Takshima Kouyou**_

_**Aoi: Shiroyama Yuu**_

_**Reita: Suzuki Akira**_

_**Kai: Uke Yukata**_

**Chapter 2: Gifted**

Natsu pushed Akira through the parking lot.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Natsu laughed.

"Ah, yeah." Akira rolled his eyes. "Remember that one 'roadtrip' we took? Takenori and Reila wouldn't stop making out and you kept throwing your shoes at me and Kouyou."

Natsu had learned enough to not wince at her name, but it hurt just the same. She only laughed as she smashed Akira into the huge SUV.

"Argh!" He yelled in pain.

"We rented it just for this." Rory said, walking up and opening the back door. "Natsu's driving first, we'll switch off when we get out of Tokyo. Which ones of you know how to drive? _Besides_ Takenori cause I already know he can't."

Takenori grimaced. "Can, too."

"Yukata usually drives us around." Aoi patted the drummer on the shoulder.

"Ah, well, then, Yuka-san, you can drive next." Natsu smiled at him and he smiled shyly back.

God, she was never going to get used to that _smile_.

"I call shotgun!" Yuu said, jumping up high.

"No way." Natsu shook her head. "You will torment the hell outta me. Next on duty get's shotgun. And I don't trust Sugar Bunny behind the wheel."

"Aw..." Aoi frowned.

"You can sit in the back with Kouyou." Rory offered, sliding into the middle seat in the row of seats behind the 1st. Behind that row was another, of which she offered to the two of them.

"What about our cloths, did you ever think of that?" Kouyou grumbled as he reluctantly sat next to the hyper Aoi.

"Covered." Rory pointed to the bags in the back. "Your manager told us your sizes, and we went shopping."

"_You_ bought us new _cloths?_" Akira asked.

"Yep." Rory smiled.  
"Exactly where did you get all this money?" Takenori asked.

Rory and Natsu looked at each other, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you know?" Natsu asked him.

"Know what?" Akira asked.

"Oh, my God, you don't!" Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Ever heard of Neko?" Rory grinned at Takenori.

"Neko? As in that big popstar-"

"I am not a freakin' popstar!" Rory nearly growled.

"_You_?" Akira's jaw dropped.

"You're Neko?" Kouyou gasped. "Wow, you...woah."

"God, you guys are stupid." Rory sighed. "My face is everywhere. Even though I tell the stupid record company, they keep putting up more and more billboards. It's horrible."

"You...are...Neko?" Takenori studdered. "But...that's my name for you."

"I know." She shrugged, half smiling. "I never thought I'd see you again. But if you just happened to see my picture somewhere, I wanted you to know I still remembered you."

Takenori's jaw clenched and he sat back in his seat, looking out the window.

"Wait, if's she's the big popstar-" Kouyou smirked at Rory's hiss. "-then what are you, Natsu-chan?"

"A lot of things." Natsu said as she reached forward and started the SUV. "Hairdresser, make-up artist, co-song writer, recording bass player, recording guitar player, recording drum player...am I missing anything Rory?"

"You sing back-up sometimes." Rory pointed out.

"_Damn._" Akira gawked. "How much do you get paid?"

"About as much as Neko." She laughed as she pulled around the parking lot.

"You play drums?" Yutaka asked.

"Eh, sorta." She shrugged. "I hit things until it sounds right."

He laughed.

"Akira-chan taught me how to play bass." She smiled in the rearview mirror at her friend. "And Takenori and Kouyou taught me guitar. I could already sing and play piano."

"Wow, that's cool." Yutaka said, gazing at her strangely.

She looked over and grinned at him.

"When did you learn how to play?" She asked.

Behind them, Rory was wondering what was wrong with Takenori. He seemed sad. Maybe it was her. She had never considered that maybe seeing her would bring back memories of Reila. Seeing him sure brung back memories...

She reached over and put her hand on his leg. He looked over at her and she smiled.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, just low enough for them to hear.

"Nothing." He muttered.

She narrowed her eyes, recognizing that tone. She tightened her hand on his leg, making him wince in pain.

"Ow..." He muttered, rubbing his hand on his thigh when she let go.

He looked over at her and saw her staring out the wind-sheild. She'd pulled her legs up to her chest on the seat with her arms wrapped around her calf. She looked sad, guilty and hurt.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him but he only tilted his head to where it rested on her head. She felt a wave of gentleness roll through her as she reached up and touched his hand.

Akira and Kouyou exchanged a glance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I am so tired..." Natsu yawned as they drove past the last intersection of downtown Tokyo.

"Do you want me to drive?" Yukata asked her quietly.

Rory was awake with Takenori's head on her shoulder, sleeping. Akira was asleep against the window and Kouyou and Yuu were laid against each other, konked out.

"No, that's okay..." She muttered.

"You shouldn't drive if your tired, pull over." Yukata reached out and touched her forearm.

She looked down at his hand and then grinned, pulling over into a conveinence store.

Yukata was there to help her out of the car before she even opened her door. She smiled up at him before he walked over to the other side of the car with her.

"I'll drive next." Rory whispered as she slipped away from Takenori and laid his head against the window.

"You sure?" Natsu asked, not climbing into the passengers seat.

"Yeah." Rory climbed up front and sat in the passengers seat. Natsu opened the door, resisting the urge to laugh when Akira fell out of the car.

"Owwwwwwwww......." He whined.

"Shh." She jumped up past him and sat herself in the middle. "Get in, Akira-chan."

"_Get in, Akira-chan_." He muttered. "Crazy little..."

Yutaka shut the door behind him and climbed into the drivers seat. He saw Akira put his arm behind Natsu as she laid her head on his shoulder. The action made his jaw clench.

But he relaxed it instantly, wondering what was wrong with him.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

**_Comments: _**

**_A little short, but I hope you like it! Writing chappy 3 now!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you forgot: **

_**For Reference: **_

_**Ruki: Matsumoto Takenori**_

_**Uruha: Takshima Kouyou**_

_**Aoi: Shiroyama Yuu**_

_**Reita: Suzuki Akira**_

_**Kai: Uke Yukata**_

**Chapter 3 - Stalkers**

Yukata couldn't take it anymore. He had been trying to keep his mind on other things all night long, but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. He could still see her in the rearview mirror, and the way she was laying on Akira made him jealous.

She had her arm draped across his torso, leaning into his chest with her eyes closed and her soft sleeping breaths filling his ears. Akira had his arm around her, looking out the window, the only other person awake in the car.

Yukata looked around, trying to find some reason...

Ah. Rory was very _convieniently_ asleep in the passengers seat. Reita was also the only one awake besides him, as mentioned.

"Eh, Rei-chan, you wanna drive?" Yukata whispered over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Uh, sure." Akira nodded, anything to get Yukata to stop calling him "Rei-chan."

Yukata pulled over and got out of the car, not sparing a second glance to where Rory's eyes opened a little. When Akira opened the door, he slowly peeled himself out of Natsu's arms and pushed her to where she half-laid on Takenori. This woke her up, and she shot up in her seat, wondering what was going on.

"Just switching." Yukata whispered to her as he slid into the seat beside her, ever so conspicuously putting his arm behind her.

She blinked at him, then yawned. "Do you mind being my pillow, Yutaka-san?"

"Not at all." Yutaka smiled at her, and she had to close her eyes to keep from being forced awake at the brilliancy of it.

She sighed and leaned over onto him, feeling his arm wrap around her tightly as she cuddled into his chest. Akira started the car and chuckled as he looked back at them in the rearview mirror.

"So that's why you wanted me to drive." He snickered quietly, and Yukata gave him a "hush it" look.

"Oyasumi, Yuka-chan." Natsu breathed against his neck, making him shiver.

She giggled before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Yutaka leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes, liking the way her steady breathing felt on his skin. It was strange, that him, Uke Yutaka, better known as Kai, could like something like this so much. Very strange. He usually didn't step foot into this dangerous territory, the territory that belonged to those not watched by mind-less fangirls 24/7. But none of them could see him now, or else they would be very jealous of the way he ever-so-slightly pressed his lips to her hair.

And then the mood was ruined when Takenori woke up, stretching and hitting Natsu in the back of the head. She jerked up, laughing as she kicked him in the side, not removing her arms from Yukata. This action woke up Rory as Takenori kicked her seat, and had her throwing glances into the back of the car. Akira was laughing so hard tears were in his eyes as he tried not to run into anything. Kouyou woke up, throwing his body over Natsu's seat and trying to slap her arm so she'd shut up. Yuu was still passed out on Kouyou's lap.

By the time everyone could make sense of what was happening, laughter filled the vehicle.

And, still, no one expect Rory and Akira seemed to notice the way Natsu kept her arms around Kai, and how he kept his arm around her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After that, no one slept (except Yuu, who never woke up in the first place). They just passed time by critisising Akira's driving and commenting on Yuu's sexuality.

"I honestly think the kid might be gay." Natsu said as she peeked over the back of the seat where Kouyou was sitting back with Yuu on his lap.

Only then did she remove her arms from Yukata.

"Hey, it's not like being gay and in a visual kei band is strange." Rory commented from the front, now fully awake. "Most people consider it hot."

"Ohmigod, if he is gay, I think he should be with Kouyou." Natsu snickered.

"Uh-uh." Kouyou shook his head.

"Aw, Kouyou." Natsu whined. "The whole Aoi plus Uruha thing is big nowadays. Do you guys not read the fanfiction? I find it quite amusing."

"No, not the fanfiction." Takenori groaned.

"Haha, there are some nice one's with you and Akira, Takenori." Rory said.

Takenori grimaced. "I don't go for blonds."

"Technically, I'm not blond." Akira pointed out.

"Eh, whatever, you're a dude." Takenori rolled his eyes. "Automatically not my type."

"What about Kai-kun?" Akira asked. "Doesn't he have any hot guy-on-guy fanfiction affairs going on?"

Natsu laughed. "Kai's...multi-paired. I've seen him paired with Ruki, I've seen him with Aoi. Mainly Aoi. Never Uruha or Reita."

"Oh, God." Yukata groaned.

"What? You want Uruha?" Natsu joked.

"They wish." He grinned down at her.

She laughed. "Hey, Kira-kira-chan. Where is we?"

"Hell if I know." He said. "I've just been driving. Nobody told me where to go."

Natsu and Rory looked at each other, and then burst into laughter.

"Good job, Natsu-chan!" Rory laughed. "You were supposed to tell him!"

"I was half-asleep!" Natsu argued. "You coulda told him!"

Rory shook her head, smiling. "Sorry, Akira-kun, she was distracted by the unbelievably bright smile to her side."

Natsu grimaced. "Was not."

Yutaka laughed.

"Where _are_ we heading?" Akira asked.

"Hell if we know." Rory and Natsu said at the same time.

"This is what we call a...'Point-less Roadtrip.'" Rory said. "We don't know where we're going, only where we have to end up in two weeks."

"So, no going to Hokkaido if we wanna make it back on time." Natsu said.

"Or Kyushu or any place like that." Rory put in.

"Well, I think we're almost to Kyoto." Akira said, looking around the crowded road.

"Already? Dang." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "How fast were you going? 120?"

"No." Akira shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Yuu used to live somewhere around here..." Kouyou commented.

"I think he lived in the Mie Prefecture didn't he?" Takenori looked over the seat at the guitarist.

"Hey, it's close, isn't it?" Kouyou grimaced.

Takenori cast his glance heavenward.

"I used a live three hours away from Kyoto." Yukata said.

"Oh? Where?" Natsu asked.

"Tokushima." He answered.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Yuu started flopping around on Kouyou's lap in a way that had the caramel haired guitarist ducking for cover.

Kouyou held Yuu's limbs down as he woke up.

"Ahhh!!!! Kouyou-chan!" Yuu called. "I had his horrible dream that Rory and Natsu were here and they were dragging us on this roadtrip and-"

Natsu coughed from the seat in front of them, where everyone was looking at him except Reita, who was still glancing back in the riewview mirror.

"Ahh!" Yuu pointed at Natsu. "You! You're the evil lady who threatened to make me sleep with Kouyou!"

Yuu wrapped his arms around Kouyou and buried his face in his shoulder. Kouyou raised a hand, as if to slap him before Natsu shook her head, grimacing. Kouyou rolled his eyes, wanting to hit Yuu so badly.

"Uh, Yuu-chan, I said nothing about you sleeping with Kouyou." Natsu pointed out. "It was probably just a dream."

"You said I was gay!" Yuu yelled.

"Wait, you were awake?" Kouyou demanded. "You little bastard, I knew you were trying to grope me!"

Natsu burst out laughing, falling back on Takenori who was chuckling quietly.

"Dude, you tried feeling Kouyou up?" Akira asked from the front of the car. "Oh, the fangirls are gonna love that."

"Shut up!" Yuu pouted, putting himself in his own little corner.

Natsu jumped over the seat, her legs still hanging over Yukata's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Yuu and kissed his cheek.

"Yuu-chan, don't be sad!" She said, cuddling his neck as he looked at her with wide, frightened eyes. "Then you'll write scary songs like Sugar Pain and Anata No Tame Kono Inochi!"

"Hey!" Takenori objected. "Those songs are perfectly fine!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Take-chan." Rory said.

"Alright, alright!" Yuu was as far back against the seat as he could be, with Natsu's brown hair tickling his nose. "You're hair's gonna make me sneeze!"

She laughed as she fell beside Kouyou.

"Hey there." She nodded to him, acting casual.

"Uhhh....'kay." He raised an eyebrow.

Out of nowhere, she jumped back over the seat and laid herself across Yukata and Takenori. She nearly kicked Takenori in the head in the process.

"So, so, Kira-Kira-chan." She sighed. "We're going to Kyoto, and we're gonna look at the pretty flowers and stuff, 'kays?"

"Uh-huh." Akira shook his head. "Same old Natsu."

"Same old Kira-Kira-chan." Natsu retorted. "Hey, Yutaka-san, you're comfy. Ever considered being a professional pillow?"

He bit his lip to retrain his laughter.

"Natsu-chan, I'm hungry." Rory whined from the front seat.

"What else is new?" Natsu sighed. "Alright, Kira, find the girl a place to eat before she dies of starvation."

"Yay!" Rory clapped excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you forgot: **

_**For Reference: **_

_**Ruki: Matsumoto Takenori**_

_**Uruha: Takshima Kouyou**_

_**Aoi: Shiroyama Yuu**_

_**Reita: Suzuki Akira**_

_**Kai: Uke Yukata**_

**Chapter Four - Followed**

Behind the black SUV was a little unsupicious Volvo. None of them thought to look back as the driver stared intently at them, keeping his eyes on them.

He had dark hair covering his eyes, natually messy with olive colored skin. He wore his usual button-up shirt and kakhis. Beside him was his partner in crime, a girl. She had short blond hair, and she was American. She held a camera in her hand, silently cleaning it as she kept her blue eyes on the lense.

"Haru-san, are you ever going to tell me why you dragged me all the way to Kyoto?" She asked quietly.

"Because." He said, gesturing to the car in front of them. "You see that car? That car holds the next front page news."

"Huh?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of The GazettE?" Haru sighed.

"Sorta." She shrugged. "My little sister's obsessed with them."

"Well, they're in that car." He nodded. "With Neko."

"_Neko?_" The girl smiled. "That _is_ front page news. Do you think they're having an affair? Which one do you think it is? Maybe that tall one-the one with the lip ring. Or the one who looks like a girl...then again, they all kinda look like girls-"

"Karoline." Haru said stiffly. "Please. Shush."

She sighed, zipping her lip.

They drove in silence for a little while as she continued cleaning the lense.

Haru kept his eyes on the car ahead, trying to decide what his first move would be.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rory threw a french fry at Takenori and he grimaced.

"I hate American food." Natsu whined.

"Get off it." Rory stuck her tongue out.

"So, ladies, since you plan this so well..." Kouyou walked up and slapped a map on the table. "Why don't you draw out a little map of where the hell we're going."

"Wow." Yukata blinked. "Kouyou? Did you just say...plan?"

"Shut it, Yuka-chan." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's see..." Rory drew multiple lines across the map with her index finger. "There and there and there and there-"

Takenori grabbed her hand, shaking his head. "We're not going across Japan, Neko-chan."

"Are, too, Take-chan." She stuck her tongue out at him, ripping her hand from hers.

"Here." Natsu brought out a permanent marker and brought it down on the map. "So, we're in Kyoto. I say we drive to Osaka, and then drive 28 towards _Tokushima_, stay there for the night. Turn our butts back around, go up to Mie, cause we can't leave Yuu out-"

"Huh?" Yuu temporarily looked up from his plate.

"Nothin'." Kouyou raised an eyebrow at him.

"-and then drive along the coast until we get back up to Kanagawa." She said, drawing out thier route on the map.

"Sounds just fine to me." Yukata sighed.

"Oh, dear..." Natsu groaned.

"What?" Rory asked.

"We have to go through Naruto to get to Tokushima." She said quietly.

Rory spit her drink everywhere, laughing.

"Oh, ew." Kouyou turned around and walked away.

"Very attractive, Rawr." Natsu snorted.

Yukata backed away from Rory and into Natsu, not wanting to get saliva and coke on him.

"That's disgusting." Yuu commented, but didn't let it effect his eating.

"Here." Takenori handed her napkins, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Good, Lord, what happened?" Akira asked as he walked up with his drink in his hand.

"It's the-and the-and the-Naruto! And the-the-show! And the-the-fishcake!" Rory got louder with every word.

"Dearest, Rory..." Natsu sighed as she peeked over Yukata's shoulder. "I'm afraid Take-san has spiked your drink."

"I have not." Takenori grimaced.

"Sure-ness." Natsu shook her head. "Very sad."

Rory took the napkins and wiped herself and the table off. "Sorry...it was funny..."

She snickered a little.

"No more coke for you." Natsu pulled her drink away, sipping and sighing. "Yep. Vodka."

"No way." Takenori raised his eyebrows.

"Kidding." Natsu giggled. "You know, I wonder if..."

Her eyes wondered outside, catching the shiny red Volvo parked two spots away from her SUV. She narrowed her eyes, focusing without looking at it completely, not wanting to tip the bastard off.

"Rory." She whispered. "Sleez-mo's here."

"What?" Rory looked around.  
"Don't look." Natsu smiled sharply. "Nobody look. Act normal. We're going to leave. Who drives the fastest and can manuver around traffic without getting caught?"

Everyone looked at Takenori.

"What? I don't like cops..." He muttered, shrugging.

"He's gonna kill us." Yuu commented, pushing his empty plate forward.

"Let's go guys." Natsu said, still smiling stiffly.

They made thier way out the door, leaving the tip and the payment on the table. They laughed, mainly just to make sure the reporters didn't know _they_ knew they were _there._

"Takenori, you drive." Natsu threw him the keys and he winked at her.

She resisted laughing as Kouyou and Yuu climbed in the very back, her Akira and Yukata in the seat in front of them with Rory and Takenori in the very front.

"Please don't kill us, Take-chan." Rory pleaded.

"Don't worry, Neko-chan." He smirked. "Lots o' practice."

She gulped. "I'm as good as dead..."

Natsu squeaked when Takenori floored it, swerving into the oncoming traffic.

"Oh, Miyavi, Oh, Miyavi, Oh, Miyavi..." She gasped as she grabbed Akira and Yukata's hands.

Takenori ran a redlight, almost getting hit head-on by a fancy looking muscle car. But he swerved at just the right time and did a doughnut in the other direction.

"I'm gonna die!" Yuu exclaimed.

"You're not gonna die!" Kouyou grabbed Yuu's arm as they suddenly did a sharp turn to the right.

"Where are we going?" Takenori asked casually.

"Ah! Uh. Downtown Kyoto!" Rory said. "Takenori! Watch out!"

"I fucking see it, Neko-chan!" Takenori winced as she screamed in his ear.

"Ah!" Natsu cried. "Yukata, Akira, if I die here, I want you both to know you guys are awesome! And if we all die here, then I'll see you in rockstar heaven!"

She tucked her head between her knees as Akira and Yukata couldn't help but laugh.

"Holy shit, they're still tailing us!" Kouyou said.

"Who the hell is that?" Akira demanded.

"Sleeze-mo!" Natsu took deep breaths to calm herself. "He used to, like, stalk Rory. Said he was in love with her. We both told him he was a freak and Po, our bodyguard, kept on having the throw him out. He's bound for revenge!"

"What?" Takenori raised an eyebrow. "If you were in that kinda trouble, then why didn't you come and find me and _tell me?_"

"For one, I didn't know if you-ah!-wanted to see me." She said. "And two, 162 centimeters tall isn't that menacing, Takenori!"

"Are you callin' me short?" Takenori demanded, drifting a curve and sliding all the way across an intersection. "You're shorter than me."

"Ruki, fucking drive!" Akira demanded.

"By a few centimeters!" Rory continued to argue. "And not with my heels on!"

"Whatever!" Takenori clenched his teeth as he did a complete U-turn.

"Quit fighting like a married couple and _drive!_" Natsu yelled.

"We're not married!" Both Takenori and Rory said at the same time.

"Oh, Miyavi, Yukata they're going to kill us..." Natsu whimpered. "They're so going to kill us."

"They aren't going to kill you." He sighed.

"What about you?" She asked. "They aren't gonna kill you either, are they?"

"No." He chuckled before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Tell meh when it's over!" She cried.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Yuu groaned.

"Aw, shit, Yuu." Kouyou groaned. "Aim it at Akira!"

"No!" Akira protested. "Aim it at them!"

"You puke in this car, Yuu, and you're dead!" Rory yelled back.

Finally, Ruki took a sharp turn down an alley before Sleeze-mo could turn down the last intersection. They disappeared into the darkness as the shiny Volvo raced by.

"Thank God." Natsu sighed in relief, she patted herself down to make sure she was still alive. "I'm unscathed!"

Then she felt around Yukata's chest and smiled. "You're unscathed, too! And you, too, Akira!"

"Yeah, sure, you feel him up, but don't bother with me." Akira joked.

"Where's your nose, Reita?" Natsu asked out of the blue.

He grimaced.

"I am _so_ driving!" Rory exclaimed as Takenori burst out laughing.

"That was fun." He smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm driving."

"You can sit on my lap, shorty, and then I'll let ya drive." He smirked.

"_Hentai..._" She muttered, throwing a pencil at him.

"Ugh..." Yuu leaned against Kouyou's shoulder, groaning. "Kouyou-chan, I don't feel so hot...you look hot, though."

Kouyou gagged. "Someone get this freak out of the car."

_**Comments: **_

_**It's not very long, but I liked the last line Uruha says. so funny. **_

_**I was laughing so hard writing the get-away scene. **_

_**And it's 1:30 in the morning, so if it seems weird...you know why. lol **_


	5. Chapter 5

**In case you forgot: **

_**For Reference: **_

_**Ruki: Matsumoto Takenori**_

_**Uruha: Takshima Kouyou**_

_**Aoi: Shiroyama Yuu**_

_**Reita: Suzuki Akiraf**_

_**Kai: Uke Yukata**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Oh, wow." Rory sighed as she looked around at the pretty sakura trees. "We got here just in time…"

The petals were slowly dancing down to the ground in the wind. Takenori and Akira stood beside her, also admiring the beauty.

"Come on!" Rory smiled radiantly as she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the park.

"Rory! I'm gonna fall!" Akira complained.

Just then, Natsu ran up, dragging Yuu behind her, laughing as he complained that he didn't like running.

"Waz up?" She beamed at Akira and Takenori as they all stopped running.

"Hi…" Akira raised an eyebrow. "Where's Yukata?"

"Do I look like Kai-sans' keeper?" Natsu sighed. "He's with Kouyou. They were running after us, but Kouyou made him stop for some reason."

"Sounds like you're his keeper to me." Akira smirked.

"Shut it, Kira-Kira-chan!" Natsu threw Yuu's arm at Akira and the bassist hardly dodged it.

"I am not a weapon!" Yuu objected.

Akira snickered as he grabbed Yuu's arm and threw it back at Natsu and they began playing catch with it.

Meanwhile, Rory rolled her eyes and preceded in walking off from her friends. Seeing her leave, Takenori followed as they went further and further into the sakura.

Rory stopped once they were well away from where Natsu and Akira continued to torture Yuu, still unable to notice Takenori's presence.

She sat in between two rather tall trees and started playing with a few fallen petals. Takenori thought she looked sad and lonely, sitting there all alone. He wondered what she was thinking about, and why she looked so depressed.

He heard her humming something, and swallowed hard when he realized it was the beginning of _Reila._

He chose that moment to make himself known.

The crunching of leaves under his feet is what warned Rory of his being there. She stopped humming abruptly and turned her head to look at him.

He smiled warily before sitting down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. It was just the simple up-turn of her perfect lips, with no true meaning behind it.

"You know…" Takenori sighed. "I still think about her, too. And, trust me when I tell you, it hurts worse when there's no one there to hurt with."

She stared intently at the ground, her glassy eyes hidden behind her auburn hair. She refused to let him see the weak side of her after all this time.

"I told myself I was never going to see you again." She said. "And I had no problem with it. But I did have a problem with it. I even hated you there for a while. But, looking back on it now, I really don't think I ever hated you. At least not enough to let you hurt on your own. I tried. I really did. But you _insisted_ that you burn by yourself. Therefore, I had to burn by myself, too. So, _Ruki_, don't insult me by saying that it hurts worse when you don't have anyone to hurt with. I already know."

She stood then, leaving him on the ground as she walked back towards her friends.

Rory felt a lot better now.

She had told him how she felt and now she could only move forward. Since when had she planned on going back in the first place?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yukata gave Kouyou the most dangerous glance, as if to say _"mention anything we talked about earlier and I will murder you."_ The sad thing was, Kouyou wouldn't, because Yukata might look all cute and innocent, but when he was mad, he was scary to be around.

They walked up to where Yuu was now running from Natsu before the girl tackled him to the ground. She laughed manically as she planted a nice kiss on his lips.

"Ha!" She laughed.

Yukata raised an eyebrow with Kouyou.

"Not gonna ask." Kouyou shook his head.

Yuu reached for Natsu as she jumped away, and sudden the chase was reversed.

At least, until Yukata put his arm out and knocked Yuu to the ground.

"Oooowww…" The guitarist rubbed his head.

"You just got _owned._" Natsu stuck her tongue out at Yuu from behind Yukata's shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Yuka-kun, how are _you?_" She asked.

"Fine." He said as he tried to keep his balance with her hanging on him.

"_Really?!" _She laughed as she dragged him to the ground.

He sort of blushed when he landed on top of her, with her arms wrapped around his neck. With their legs tangled together, it was kind of hard to move. She laughed as she hugged him even tighter, smelling his cologne on his shirt.

"Yummy, you smell like cupcakes!" She exclaimed as she buried her face in his chest.

Yukata looked around awkwardly as Kouyou, Akira and Yuu looked at them with surprised faces. And it was worse when Rory walked up.

"What in the world?" She giggled. "What are you doing to Natsu-chan, Yuka-san?"

"Very bad things!" Natsu laughed from under Yukata as she refused to let him move.

"Looks like it." Kouyou snickered.

"I wanna do very bad things, too!" Yuu said as he glomped Kouyou.

Kouyou tried to push Yuu away as they both began to wrestle on the ground. "Someone help!" Kouyou called. "Rape! Rape!"

"You can't rape the willing!" Yuu said as he bit Kouyou's neck playfully .

"Good God!" Kouyou cried.

Just then, Takenori came running up as they all stared at the two men writhing on the ground in awe.

Natsu's arms had went limp on Yukata, but the drummer didn't move. Rory was practically drooling at the sight as Akira covered his own eyes. Takenori didn't quite know what to make of the situation except that his guitarists were having a nice time down there on the ground.

"Yuu! Aoi!" Kouyou kicked and screamed.

Yuu grabbed Kouyou's wrists and held them down to the ground as he smirked, shamelessly watching as Kouyou's eyes went wide.

"Aoi, I swear if you-"

"Shh!" Yuu demanded. "You know you want me to."

"I will kill you…" Kouyou narrowed his eyes.

"Uh-uh." Yuu shook his head, their faces getting closer and closer by the second. "I'm not scared of your pretty face, Uru-chan."

Kouyou was speechless.

Yuu pressed his lips to the other guitarists softly. At first Kouyou was intent on keeping his mouth shut and making this the hardest, most uncomfortable kiss Yuu had ever endured, but the melody guitarists wasn't having this.

Yuu held Kouyou's hand, his fingers leaving his wrist to intertwine with the others. Kouyou let him, far more concentrated on _not_ liking this than not letting Yuu have his selfish pleasures.

Kouyou sighed as he gave up, and Yuu sensed it as he pressed his body to his. Kouyou's lips parted slightly as Yuu's did, and their tongues met halfway, grazing each other lovingly. Kouyou tilted his head to give Yuu better access as the older let go of Kouyou's wrist and grabbed the guitarists hips. Kouyou wrapped his arm around Yuu as he moaned slightly, unable to hold it in.

Rory and Natsu were still staring as Yukata stood up, scared for life. Akira was hiding behind Takenori as the vocalist's eyes went five sizes larger than usual.

"That has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen…" Natsu muttered.

"_Damn._" Rory gawked, tilting her head for a better view.

"I leave for only a minute, come back and the guitarists are having their way with each other." Takenori choked, turning away. "Akira, please stab me or something. I don't think I can go on with that image in my head."

"You think you're scared!" Akira shook his head. "I'm straight! This is horrible! Never in my life did I ever want to see that!"

Rory laughed as she walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Better?" She asked.

"A little." He frowned.

"Let's go guys." Yukata kicked Yuu and Kouyou. "We don't have time for an orgy in the park. We have to get to our hotel."

"Yay!" Yuu jumped up, pulling away from Kouyou. "I _like_ hotels!"

"Oh, God…" Kouyou said breathlessly.

"Dude…" Natsu stood and patted Kouyou on the shoulder. "That was awesome."

"Don't make me kick you." Kouyou narrowed his eyes at her as she snickered and ran after Yukata.

Takenori caught Rory's arm before she could walk away.

"Rory, wait." He muttered as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know it'll never be enough for six years lost, but I just want you to know that if I could go back, I'd stay with you."

She half smiled. "No hard feelings, Take-chan. I still love you."

He looked at her softy before she turned to walk towards the exit. He barely realized the way his heart flutter when she had said she loved him. But when he did, he ran after her, putting his arm around her shoulder as they both walked towards the car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Natsu was sitting beside Yukata again, with his arm behind her and her head on his shoulder with her feet on Akira's lap. She was quite comfy, come to think of it.

She wrapped her arms around Yukata and cuddled into him again. He enjoyed that, just the simple way she never seemed to let go of him. It was comforting.

Natsu laid there, loving the soft scent of Kai as her mind wondered other places. Like his lips…

She shook her head as she awoke from her little daydream. Not that she really wanted to…

"Something wrong?" Kai asked as she lifted her head.

"Nope." She smiled. "Everything's a-okay."

"Natsu-chan, I don't think anyone's used that saying since the sixties." Akira informed her.

"Eh, shut it, Kira-Kira-chan." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed before Natsu turned back to Yukata and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, slightly turning his head towards her, immediately noticing when their lips were not-so-far apart.

"I don't know." She shrugged, grinning. "I wanted to see you smile."

She watched as his lips turned up by instinct, before she laid her head back down on his shoulder.

He put another arm around her, leaning his head onto hers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akira walked over the door of his and Yukata's hotel room, sighing when the person on the other side knocked again.

"What?" He threw open the door and grimaced when Natsu smiled back at him.

"Room raiders!" She ran past him before he could stop her and jumped on Yukata's bed, which was closest to the door. "So, Kira-Kira-chan. You share this room with whom?"

"Yukata." He said flatly, shutting the door. "As if you didn't already know that."

She smiled deviously. "Maybe. Where's Yuka-kun now?"

"Bathroom." Akira smirked. "Taking a shower. Wanna peek?"

Natsu blushed furiously, hiding her face behind her dark hair.

"Why, did you?" She spat.

Akira's face fell. "Unlike the love brothers, I don't like guys. I like _girls._ If you haven't noticed, their anatomy is completely different than ours."

"Oh, trust me." Natsu smiled wickedly. "I've noticed."

"Oh, ewww, Natsu." Akira gagged. "That sounded so wrong."

"It wasn't intended to sound innocent, Kira-Kira-chan." Natsu smiled, before turning her head as the sound of water turning off caught her attention.

She grinned evilly, then put a finger to her lips as if to tell Akira to hush up. He raised an eyebrow as she tip-toed over to the door of the bathroom.

"Natsu-" Akira whispered.

"Shhh." Natsu demanded of him.

He shut up.

There was a ruffling sound inside the bathroom and after a minute, the door opened to a half-dressed Kai. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair sticking to his face. His torso was bare and still damp from the steamy shower he had just taken.

Or maybe it was just because he looked so hot.

When Kai stepped out, he didn't see Natsu standing next to the door frame, only Akira looking at him from across the room. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You smell good."

Kai nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to where Natsu was smirking at him, admiring the view. His face turned beat red before he ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Aw, come on, Kai!" Natsu laughed. "Don't be shy! You want me to take my shirt off, too?"

Akira laughed from where he leaned against the wall, gasping for air.

When Kai finally came out again, he had on sweat pants and a t-shirt. He frowned at Natsu as she beamed at him.

"Yuka-kun, you really shouldn't be embarrassed." She poked him in the side as she passed him. "You're not as bad looking as Reita, honestly. Reita needs a sun tan and some protein and then maybe he could pull off the top-less thing-"

"Hey!" Akira objected.

"-unlike you, the buff drummer who looks _perfectly fine_ without a shirt on." Natsu continued with a smile to Akira.

"Have you ever considered that I didn't think it was _appropriate _to walk around without a shirt on in front of a girl?" Yukata asked as he walked over to his bed, sorting through the mess of his bag.

"Nah." Natsu laughed. "You would've came out if Akira was the only one in here."

"That's it!"

Akira tackled her down to his bed and they play wrestled, laughing like idiots.

Yukata rolled his eyes, secretly wishing that he was the one making her laugh like that. Not Akira.

_**Comments: **_

**_For anybody who read this before I fixed it, I'd like to inform you that I accidentally switched up "Rory's" name with the previous name I was going to use "Aira" but it is fixed now, I think._**

_**TRES late update. **_

_**Sumimasen sumimasen! **_

_**school started back up and it might take me a while to get things done!!!**_

_**gomen nasai! aishiteru. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**In case you forgot: **

_**For Reference: **_

_**Ruki: Matsumoto Takenori**_

_**Uruha: Takshima Kouyou**_

_**Aoi: Shiroyama Yuu**_

_**Reita: Suzuki Akira**_

_**Kai: Uke Yukata**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Natsu kicked the ball with the side of her foot before knocking it off the top of her head.

"Seems you've gotten better..." Akira raised an eyebrow.

"I've been better!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you not remember _who_ was the captain of the women's football team?"

Akira scratched the back of his head. "Wasn't it that one _really_ manly chick? You know, big and bulky...Her name started with an 'N'."

Natsu growled viciously, making Rory and Takenori chuckle as Yukata, Yuu, and Kouyou sat on the bleachers.

"Are you saying I look manly?" Natsu demanded.

"What? You?" Akira chuckled. "No."

Takenori sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, manly or not I'm still going to kick your butt." He smirked at the taller girl.

"Bring it, shorty." Natsu snickered. "Rory and Takenori against me and Akira. Fair enough?"

"Yay!" Rory clapped her hands. "We're gonna win!"

Natsu grimaced before turning on her heel. They went to the middle of the field. Her and Takenori had the kickoff since Akira didn't want to and Takenori wouldn't let Rory.

"Yukata!" Akira called. "We need a ref!"

Yukata ran up, smiling breathtakingly. "Thank you. Those guys are scary."

Natsu looked around his shoulder where Kouyou was laying in Yuu's lap. She snickered before smiling back at Yukata.

"You know the rules?" She asked.

"Hai." He nodded shortly.

"Good." She said as she smacked her hand against his. "Call it."

She handed him the ball and he nodded.

Takenori gave Natsu the evil eye as Akira and Rory backed up towards the goals.

"Ichi..." Kai said quietly. "Nii...San!"

Natsu was quicker than Takenori's little short legs and she kicked the wall away from him instantly. She twisted around him before he caught the action and kicked his left leg outward.

She fell sideways when his foot brushed her ankle but she quickly gained her balance before running after him. Akira was already in his place in front of the goal, low enough to intercept anything that came his way.

Takenori took a chance, knowing that Natsu was gaining on him and kicked it as hard as he could into Akira's blind spot.

But the blond bassist jumped to the side, catching it swiftly before falling on his side.

"Ouch." He groaned as he sat up. "I'm gettin' too old for this."

Natsu snickered as Yukata ran up.

"You okay?" He asked the bassist.

"Yep." Akira pulled himself to his feet. "Go long, Nat."

Natsu smirked before running all the way down the field, knowing Akira's kicking range.

He kicked it halfway past mid-field. Natsu tapped it up with her head to stop it from going further before turning to hit it forward with her chest.

With Takenori hot on her tail, she evaded him by catching the ball between her ankles and knocking him sideways before kicking the half-airborne ball towards where Rory was concentrated on not letting the ball past.

But, of course, when the ball hit Rory's arm, she twisted fully around, turning her ankle wrong and falling down towards the grass.

"Ah!" She cried out, grabbing her ankle. "Damn it, Natsu!"

"Rory, are you okay?" Natsu ran up with a worried look in her eyes.

But she didn't miss the ball that hovered just in the corner of the goal, her mouth twitching up just a centimeter.

"Ouchie, ouchie, ouchie..." She muttered before Takenori ran to her side.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked her before she pointed to her right ankle.

"Good God, Natsu." Akira sighed. "Violent, much?"

"I'm sorry, Rory." Natsu said. "I didn't mean to hit your arm, I thought you were slower.""Ek." She winced when Takenori carefully removed her DC's. "It's okay. I know my balance is horrible."

"She'll be okay." Takenori said. "It's not broken, just a little twisted. The pain will go away if you levitate it for a minute or two."

"But then you'll be short a player." Akira said.

"I'll play for her." Yukata offered.

"You sure?" Takenori confirmed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Yukata nodded. "I played a little in middle school."

"That's comforting." The blond vocalist sighed sarcastically.

"You're so mean, Take-chan." Natsu sighed as she helped Rory up. "Don't try to be modest or anything."

"I wasn't being arrogant in the first place." He said, throwing an arm around Yukata's shoulder. "I love you, man."

Yukata raised an eyebrow. "Love you, too."

"Not you, too!" Akira cried as Natsu jogged back over to them.

"You, too, what?" She asked.

"They've gone gay on me." Akira pretended to cry. "Am I the only normal guy here?"

Takenori dropped his arm only to hit Akira on the back of the head.

"Ouchie." Akira fake-pouted.

"Let's get this show on the roll." Takenori said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Natsu said as Rory clicked on the CD player over in the bleachers. "I wanna hear a cheering section over there, guys!"

"Yay!" Rory yelled sarcastically as _Silly God Disco _sounded through the field.

Natsu stuck her tongue out at her.

This time, Takenori was quick to get the ball. But Natsu kicked it away from him instantly, whirling around him and approaching Yukata at great speed.

He lowered himself to be able to block her, but it was unnecessary. She sensed Takenori gaining on her and picked up the pace. But Takenori rammed her in the back with his shoulder, sending her flying forward, landing on Yukata.

His back slammed into a post of the goal as his arms wrapped around her protectively, ready to cushion her fall. Her head hit his shoulder roughly and she cried out.

There was going to be a bruise there later.

"Whoops..." Takenori bit his lip.

"Ugh." Natsu laid her head on Yukata's chest as he tried to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Yukata's grip tightened on her when she tried to move away. "Don't move just yet."

"Okay..." She said softly.

"Good God, Take-kun, she's a girl." Akira scolded him when he ran up.

"I didn't mean to hit her that hard." He said quietly, scratching the back of his head.

He ran his foot over the ball slowly, looking guiltily at the ground.

"Gomen, Nat-chan." He said quietly.

" 'S okay!" She gave him a thumbs up, not looking back at him only because Yukata refused to move his arms from around her. "You sure you're okay?"

"Uhh..." He threw his head to the side. "Actually..."

"Lemme go." She sighed.

He released his hold on her and she rolled off of him. He groaned and arched his back.

"Is it your back?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah." He nodded, biting his lip.

"Okay." She rolled him to the side. "Mind taking off your shirt? Just pretend I'm not here."

They both remembered what he had said the night before, but Yukata reluctantly pulled his t-shirt over his head. He groaned when the fabric slipped up his back.

"Yep." Natsu sighed, touching his back softly.

He shivered, biting his lip.

He had a huge mark similar to the post he had ran into, going all the way up his back.

"That's probably gonna bruise." She commented, rubbing her hand on it more for comfort than healing. "It's a little red right now."

"Look what you did, Take-kun." Akira crossed his arms with a smirk. "You made poor virtuous Kai take off his shirt in front of a girl."

"I have a feeling he wishes he could take off more." Takenori smirked.

Yukata gave his best efforts to throw his shirt in Takenori's face.

Natsu rolled Yukata back over onto her lap and smoothed his hair out of his face. Akira coughed before pushing Takenori to the side.

"Ow, Akira-" Takenori began to protest, but Akira continued to push him.

"We're gonna go check on Rory." Akira assured Yukata and Natsu.

Natsu snickered as Yukata began to sit up. Natsu reached for his shirt that was a couple feet away from them, reaching across him and her arm brushing his chest. He froze then, her cool skin so light on his. She plucked up his shirt, ready to hand it back to him when he caught her arm.

She looked up at him, curious to why his strong hands were gripping her forearms. He looked up at her, and then dropped his eyes in embarrassment. She grinned and handed him his shirt.

He pulled it over his head and then stood with her help.

"Come on. We'll go back to the hotel and I'll give you my famous comfort food." Natsu smirked.

"I wouldn't suggest that." Rory shook her head as she stood.

"Has it gotten worse?" Akira asked.

"Oh, yes." Rory winced when she put pressure on her ankle.

She was shocked when Takenori just swept her up off her feet with a smile. She sighed and patted him on the head.

"What is it now?" Kouyou winced. "It can't be any worse than the potato chips sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar."

"Yum." Natsu beamed.

"No, now it's progressed to-"

"This month, I'm all for buttery popcorn with chocolate syrup on top." She told them before Rory could.

"Ew." Rory and Takenori said at the same time.

"Nuh-uh." Natsu said as they walked back towards the car.

"Actually, that sounds really good right now." Yukata half-smiled, rubbing his back half-heartedly.

Natsu pushed his hand away and placed her cold fingers on the growing bruise after slipping them under his shirt. He swallowed hard, trying to tell himself that his heart was _not _racing and he was _not_ enjoying this.

Then again...why would there be a problem if he was?He glanced down at Natsu as she watched his facial expressions intently. His lips twitched up into a sort-of smile and he blushed before looking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, my _gawd._" Natsu groaned in pleasure as she got the first taste of the salty sweetness. "Try it."

She held the bowl out to Yukata and he shrugged before popping a piece of chocolate-covered popcorn into his mouth. He liked it.

Yukata nodded up at her and she sat down beside him on the couch, laying him down on her lap so she could put the ice she had brought on his now dark purple wound.

He sighed, unable to resist.

Yuu was sitting on the back of the couch, poking Natsu in the back of the head.

"Yuu-kun, I swear, if you don't stop-" She giggled as he tickled her neck.

"Whatcha gonna do?" He taunted before slipping his hands down her torso.

She wiggled a little, making Yukata unsteady. He gripped her knee, making her glance down. Yuu stopped only for a second and she snuck another piece of popcorn in her mouth. She groaned when Yuu bumped her with his knee, making her drop the popcorn and it fall. Chocolate syrup was flicked along her neck and upper chest.

"Good job." She grimaced.

Yuu smirked and just as Yukata looked up to see what the problem was, Yuu swooped down and licked the chocolate off the little spot below her collar bone. His eyes found the drummers instantly, as if daring him to object.

Natsu gasped, unable to move.

Yukata glared at Yuu as she stared ahead. Yuu pulled back, nodding to where there was still just a few specks of chocolate on her neck.

He shook his head, looking away. But when he turned back and Yuu's lips were centimeters away from Natsu's skin, he broke.

He pushed the brunette guitarist back, making him chuckle slightly and brought his mouth to Natsu's neck. He was surprised to find her hands gripping his sides when his lips were so close, afraid that she might push him away. But she did the exact opposite, egging him on.

He was unable to hold back the smirk as he leaned forward, closing his lips around her pulse as his tongue lapped up the chocolate. His breathing hitched when she brought her hands up to bury in his hair.

He forgot all the pain when he sat up, pulling Natsu onto his lap as his mouth ravaged her neck and the ice pack fell limply to the floor. She bit her lip in ecstasy, trying not to make too-loud sounds as Yuu retreated from the room towards the kitchen where the others were.

"Natsu."

She heard her name in a quick, raspy voice and looked down to find Yukata's eyes half-crazed as he gazed up at her. She grinned a little and brought her lips down to his.

Natsu pressed her body against his, every line fitting perfectly. When Yukata's tongue grazed her bottom lip, her hands roamed down to his neck. She opened her mouth willingly, letting their tongues collide in an array of dances.

His hands roamed down her torso, his thumb playing along the edge of her shirt before she leaned into it. He couldn't resist the urge to pull up her shirt, just a little, and letting his palm roam across the soft skin of her stomach.

Natsu moaned into the kiss when Yukata's tongue hit just the right spot. She didn't pull away when he pushed her back on the couch. She enjoyed the weight of him against her, her hands snaking up to join behind his neck. He reached behind him, taking her right hand and pulling it down. She felt her eyes stinging when he linked their fingers together, his palm warm against hers.

"Whoot whoot!"

Yukata and Natsu both jumped when there were suddenly observers leaning over the couch.

"Whatever happened to pandora's box, Kai-chan?" Akira teased, smirking with Kouyou snickering beside him.

"I think the eroticism has defiantly been released." Takenori laughed as Rory held onto his shoulder, also laughing.

"Yuu!" Natsu cried.

"Not my fault!" Yuu said as he popped up behind Kouyou. "I just told them Yuka-chan finally made a move on you, and they wanted to see for their selves! I had no idea you two would be sucking face!"

"We weren't sucking face!" Yukata objected, still refusing to move from his current position on top of Natsu.

"Looked like it to me." Takenori sang.

"Take-kun, I swear to _God_, I will spill." Natsu threatened.

"Natsu." Rory warned, even though she smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." Takenori growled.

"Try me." Natsu smirked, resting her hand on Yukata's chest.

"Ugh." Takenori groaned before turning to leave the room.

"What are you talking about?" Rory raised her eyebrow at Takenori's retreating figure.

"He has a deep dark secret that he doesn't want anyone to know." Natsu said, laying her head back on the couch before reaching up to touch Yukata's lips softly with her thumb.

"I wanna know!" Rory and Kouyou chorused.

"Nope." Natsu shook her head. "Never, ever shall I speak. Unless he makes me mad. Then I will most defiantly humiliate him to God knows how many people. Because I'm that nice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukata knocked hesitantly on her door. He'd been standing in the hall for what seemed like forever. He hadn't had the nerve to make his presence known until now.

What if she got the wrong idea? What if she suspected that he came to her room to sleep with her? He wasn't that kind of guy, and she didn't seem like that kind of girl. He just wanted to clarify exactly what had happened that day. They'd be leaving for Osaka in the morning, and then they'd be going to his hometown where his mother would most defiantly nag the poor girl to death for grandchildren.

Yukata shivered at the sudden thought. He wasn't really good with relationships, and long-lasting ones of course annoyed him, but he was only male. And this one seemed different.

He wondered silently how she would react to his parents. His mother, the english teacher, was nice enough. And his father was usually over-friendly and mostly sociable. It was strange to think of their reaction when he brought a girl home, especially when he'd been away for so long-

Natsu interrupted his sudden burst of thoughts when she opened the door.

As soon as she saw him, she smiled, making Yukata remember exactly what he had been thinking before...

He thought she looked cute in her panda pajama's. The soft looking fabric of her night-pants were covered in the bamboo eating animals, and her tight little tank top a little more seductive than the bottom.

He kept himself from staring somehow.

"Yukata, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking down the hall for his room-mate, Akira.

"Nothing." He said shortly, steadying himself. "I just...kind of wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you about something."

He blushed, making his eyes very intent on the light blue carpet of her hotel room.

"Oh, sure." She beamed, opening the door a little more. "Come on in."

He stepped through, hesitating right beside her. He grinned slightly before touching her cheek ever-so-softly. He noticed when she stopped breathing, and lowered his lips to hers, pressing them there slightly before pulling away and walking through the foyer.

She stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. She swallowed hard before closing the door and touching her tingling cheek, then her lips with a smile before turning to follow him.

He sat down on the couch in the main area, liking the soft traditional Japanese music in the background. It was comforting, but not as comforting as when she sat beside him, hitching her knee up so she could face him completely.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

He bit his lip, looking down at her hand on her knee. She had such small, delicate hands...

"About today." He blurted out, and then blushed before continuing. "I...I don't know what came over me when I kissed you. I didn't...it seems wrong to say I didn't mean to, really."

He glanced up at her, admiring her waiting and patient face.

"I like you, a lot." He finally reached for her hand, enclosing it in his. "And I hope that's okay. I'm not very good at these kinds of things, but I feel drawn to you. I watch you, the way you move, admire it. I feel the need to laugh when you laugh, smile when you smile. You're easy to talk to, and you're a good listener. Whenever I touch you...it's amazing, because I want to touch you again and again and again, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of it. I hope I'm not scaring you with all this, but I hope you feel the same way."

He paused, looking deep into her eyes. They seemed a little glassy, like she was about to cry, and he regretted only for a moment having told her. And then she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"Finally." She said. "No one's ever said _anything _like that to me before. I've been waiting a while for a man like you."

He smiled slightly. "Sorry for taking so long."

When she pulled back, he cupped her cheek with the hand that wasn't holding hers. He wiped away the stray tear that had fallen.

And then he kissed her.

It was different than before. This kiss was filled with something more than that desperate need for contact. This was just a need for one another. The weights that had been on Natsu's shoulders were finally lifted and she felt like she could breathe again.

For only a moment, she completely forgot about Reila.

_**Comments:**_

_**I know it's a little longish, but I tried to fit a lot in. I hope you like it. :) Kai is the SUGOI-ness. :) and the KAWAII-ness. Aishiteru!!! Watashi wa Kai-san ai! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**In case you forgot: **

_**For Reference: **_

_**Ruki: Matsumoto Takenori**_

_**Uruha: Takshima Kouyou**_

_**Aoi: Shiroyama Yuu**_

_**Reita: Suzuki Akira**_

_**Kai: Uke Yukata**_

**Chapter 7**

"Wake up." Natsu poked Akira in the nose.

Yukata was already up, walking out of the bathroom with sweats and a t-shirt on and a towel around his neck as his hair dripped of water. He grinned at Natsu as she continued to poke Akira in the nose.

"Wake up." She said again. "Wake up."

"No!" Akira groaned, rolling over. Natsu only crawled on top of him and proceeded in her poking.

"For Gods sake, Natsu!" Akira slapped playfully at her. "Go make out with Yukata!"

"_Later._" She said. "Now, you wake up."

"No." He buried his face in the covers.

"Wake. Up." Natsu didn't give up. "Akira, I'll tell Take-chan you're in love with him."

"What?" Akira demanded. "I am not."

"He doesn't know that." Natsu smirked.

"Argh." He pushed her off of him and off the bed, right into Yukata.

Yukata caught her easily and put her back on her feet.

"God damn knight in shining armor..." Akira muttered before stomping into the bathroom.

Yukata chuckled and kissed Natsu on the cheek.

"You should go check on Rory." He said, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"Umm-hmm." She bit her lip as his lips played with the skin on her neck.

"You. Really...should." He continued his actions until her head fell back on his shoulder.

"You know, we could always just forget about everyone else." She suggested, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

When Akira walked out of the bathroom, he threw his towel at the two of them.

"Will you guys please take that to her room!" He whined.

Natsu laughed whirling around and kissing Yukata tenderly before waving at him as she walked out of the room.

Yukata smiled to himself, resisting the urge to sigh.

Akira shook his head, smirking.

"You, you, you." He commented. "You are so falling for her."

Akira practically sang the words.

Yukata grimaced. "I wouldn't go that far yet."

"You do have to admit, she's pretty hot." Akira picked up his towel off Yukata's bed and caught the glare the drummer gave him.

"Don't worry." Akira rolled his eyes. "No jealousy needed. She's honestly like my sister. You're lucky, man. Natsu doesn't exactly wear her heart on her sleeve."

"She's not now." Yukata blinked.

"Please." Akira scoffed. "She's not only wearing a heart-made shirt _and _underwear, but her _twinkling little _eyes have hearts in them, too."

Yukata shook his head, walking over to his open suitcase at the edge of his bed and grabbing some dark jeans.

"We're leaving in an hour." He muttered.

"Uh-huh." Akira smirked. "So, let me guess. Afraid of commitment?"

"No, I'm not." Yukata was beginning to get irritated.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure it's none of your business." Yukata turned and looked intently at the bassist.

"I'm just looking out for a friend." Akira shrugged.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about her." Yukata shook his shoulders, trying to loosen up. "She's fine with me."

"I wasn't worried about her." Akira patted him on the shoulder. "You're my friend, too, man. Natsu can take care of herself."

He took a deep breath.

"Besides, you'll worry enough for the both of us." He smirked as he turned around. "Like I said, she is a very hot young lady."

Yukata grimaced again as Reita walked into the bathroom. He reluctantly turned around and began packing again. Now he was in a bad mood.

_Great._

Well, it's a good thing his girlfriend happened to be the best at cheering people up. Just the thought made him smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, children." Natsu lead Rory and Takenori towards the car. "Time to continue our field trip."

" 'Night." Takenori fell on Natsu's shoulder and she pushed him into the side of the SUV.

"Ouch!" He whined.

"In." She pointed towards the very back. "Kouyou! Your turn to drive!"

"Yay." Kouyou yawned.

"Hangover?" Rory asked.

"Yep."

"Here." Natsu threw a bottle of water towards him. "Drink. Lots."

He nodded before repeating, "yep."

Yukata threw the last bag into the back of the SUV. "That's the last of them."

"Okay, ready?" Natsu asked as he walked around the car and took her hand.

"Yep." Rory said as she climbed into the very back with Takenori and Yuu into the passengers side.

Akira was already in the back with Takenori and Rory, so Yukata helped Natsu into the SUV, too.

"Wow, it's beautiful today." Natsu rolled down both the windows, Yukata not minding when she reached over him.

"Yeah, the sun is shining and it's completely cloudless." Rory said, also leaning over Takenori to look out the window as she gazed over the skyline and into the sky.

"Where're are we off to now?" Kouyou asked.

"Osaka!" Rory exclaimed. "And I've sadly got to do a little work while we're there..."

Natsu sighed. "Well, you did ask for it."

"But I didn't _want_ to." Rory whined.

"Think of what it'll do for the poor homeless children!" Natsu turned and gave Rory her puppy-dog eyes.

Rory grimaced. "I very much doubt the homeless children will be going to the Nippon Musica convention in an American-based high school."

Natsu snickered. "Exactly!"

Rory shook her head. "That makes no sense!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Akira asked.

"Neko has to perform at the 'Nippon Musica convention' at the high school in the Osaka Air Force base." Natsu told him.

"For the American kids?" Yuu asked.

"No, for the aliens." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Cool!" Yuu beamed.

"She was being sarcastic." Kouyou told him, making Yuu frown.

"It is pretty cool, though." Takenori shrugged. "I'd never do it, but it is cool."

"Take-chan, I doubt they would _let_ you." Natsu smirked. "The way you write your lyrics make you guys sound like you need some Prozac."

Takenori grimaced. "Nuh-uh."

"Have you not heard your new CD, DIM, Take-chan?" Natsu cleared her throat. "'_You cannot understand my vulgar thought, it is a correct answer. It is your duty to train a slave waving a waist. Rotten buyer, shame on you. Commit suicide in with-it-ness, in front of me. Bravely." _

Rory shivered, remembering those lyrics.

"Damn, you're creepy." Rory muttered. "Which one of you wrote that song?"

Silence.

"We're not telling you." Yuu practically sang.

"Well, then." Natsu shrugged. "I find you all equally creepy. But hot. Except maybe Take-chan, who's a little short for my style. And Kira-Kira-chan, cause I fear for the lack of seeing his nose."

"Me, too!" Yukata said.

She turned and they gave each other a high five.

"You guys are _so_ weird." Kouyou glanced back in the rearview mirror.

Natsu stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey!" Rory dove over the back of the seat, and then dug into the bags.

Takenori coughed in discomfort at her bum promptly displayed as the rest of her was over the seat. Akira laughed and Natsu reached back and playfully smacked her butt.

"Mine!" Rory kicked Natsu's hand.

Natsu snickered.

"Found it!" Rory pulled out a very familiar CD.

"You brought DIM?" Akira asked.

"No, Natsu did." Rory handed it forward to Natsu who snatched it away.

"Stay outta my stuff!" The older girl ordered.

Rory smirked. "Nah. Yuu-chan, put this in! I haven't heard the whole thing yet!"

"Whatevers." Yuu plucked it out of Natsu's hand and put in the CD player.

At first, _Hakura _played softly for a minute or so, before The Invisible Wall started up.

Rory and Natsu sang along, as both the girls particularly loved this song.

"Sing with us, Take-chan!" Rory encouraged as Natsu went on.

"I've sang it enough, thank you." Takenori refused.

Rory put on her pouty face and he sighed.

"Fine." He muttered, and joined in.

Pretty soon, even Yukata and Akira were singing along to _Leech. _


End file.
